Arthritis and related rheumatological conditions, often chronic and progressive in nature, frequently result in pain, difficulty walking or opening doors, and ultimately limitations in working, personal and social role activities. There is no cure for arthritis conditions, and while pharmacological advances have decreased active disease processes and tissue destruction, many people still experience chronic pain, have very limited physical activity, and are restricted in their daily role activities. Research supports non-invasiv interventions such as exercise and job accommodations; however, use of these programs at the community level remains very limited. Arthritis remains one of the most disabling conditions impacting the lives of over 50 million Americans. Researchers are needed in the fields of arthritis and aging that are capable of advancing science to develop, evaluate and translate effective approaches to minimize disablement and enhance full participation in daily life activities. Yet, there is a severe shortage of researchers in rheumatology and aging, particularly new investigators entering the field, and few opportunities exist for new investigators to acquire state-of-the art information on research methods in arthritis outcomes. The goal of our proposed New Investigator Workshop on Advancing Arthritis Research on April 6th, 2014 at the Ritz Carlton, Pentagon City, is to enhance the capability of new investigators to employ innovative and novel research methods that can be used to address critical clinical research questions. Attendees of the workshop will be awarded a travel stipend (including 1 night hotel room, no registration fee for the workshop, and reduced registration fee for the Arthritis State of the Science meeting that will occur the day after the New Investigator Workshop at the same hotel in Pentagon City). The workshop will provide attendees with didactic training in three main areas. First, speakers will review large publically available epidemiological datasets on knee osteoarthritis and possible clinical research questions that can be addressed using large epidemiological databases. Second, speakers will review state-of-the-art outcome assessment in patient-reported outcomes, performance-based assessments, and wearable sensor-based instrumented outcomes. Third, speakers will discuss specific methods that can be used to compare interventions to usual clinical care approaches. The workshop will have an interactive educational session, followed by a new investigator poster session.